Hard Ass
by Ambmoore
Summary: Garth pairs Sam and Dean up with another hunter (Y/N) to take down some clusters of vampires. The boys learn quick that their new companion does not work well with others. ((Working on Part 3))
1. Chapter 1

"Why me…why?!" you said to yourself on repeat, over and over again.

You hated working with others and the fact that you were somewhat forced into this group effort [due to the you owe me card that Garth played] with these two other hunters. They were brothers Dean the oldest and his younger brother Sam, but you were a loner, needed no ones help. Just you, your gear, and your home on wheels a 96 blue four door Subaru Impreza. You and that car have been through so much and it wasn't just an "old outta date piece of junk" you often heard from passing strangers. This car was family, and you clung to it and clung hard to all the memories made in it.

The car was your dads he taught you all he could about it. He wanted to pass it down to you on your 16th birthday. He would have too if those damn werewolves hadn't ruined everything two weeks before you're sweet 16, when they decided to devour your whole family while staying in the mountains at the cabin they had booked. Only you and your cousin Alex survived she was just a year younger than you. The two of you had been goofing around in your dads car crawling all through it putting the back seat down and getting into the trunk. Laying down side by side and talking about all the road trips you two were going to go on when the car was officially yours. Then all a sudden the screams started. Alex and you both froze from the terror that ran though you both. At one point you went to take a peak out of the back window but before you even got up enough to look out of it a thick splash of red gushed over it. Your mouth dropped your hands immediately went to cover the gapping hole in case of any escaping noise was to follow, slumping back down into the trunk hands still over your frozen mouth eyes wide as can be you turn to your side and see Alex in a ball hands over her ears. You sort of snap back and focus on Alex. Wrapping your arms around her. Both of you trying to go somewhere safe in your heads. As the screams go on a little bit longer. Later the next day you both decide on getting up and facing the horrible truth. Just shreds of bodies some not even recognizable, arms, entrails strewn about all of it belonging to Uncles, Aunts, cousins, parents, all gone, ripped to bits. All you hear is the wet squish made from every step. Tears welling up you fall to your knees as you finally see your dad laying stomach down in the red. Slashed in the throat because his head was facing up not down in the blood. Alex put her arms around you. Both of you just hanging on to one another letting it all out until it was time to grab the keys to the Impreza and get your revenge on those son's of bitches!

"Hello!? Earth to (Y/N), you coming or are you phoning home?" Dean said. While snapping his fingers in circular motions trying to get you focused on the task at hand that you seemed to space out on for a moment.

You snap back unamused at the snapping and the face he was making.

"Yes I am aware, lets go already." aggravated and sassy cocking your head and pointing onward.

"Well you could have fool me. With your head all up in the clouds mis-"

You cut him off "Well get your ass in gear grandpa, and stop slowing me down"

"GUYS, shhhhhh can you both stop bickering! I see one of them! Do you really wanna get us caught and blow this chance?" Sam said annoyed from the constant back and forth between Dean and you.

Sam looking at the both of you as the two of you looked at each other both giving an unwanted sigh, a temporary truce as you three need to focus to finish this hunt.

…..

Making the walk back to the vehicles as the nest had been cleared it was as easy as pie. Not to mention it was a great way for you to release some built up anger among other things. This had been the third nest of vampires to be squandered by the three of you. In total there was around 15 vampires, this nest also being the largest so far. You also went a bit feuer frei on this one. The brothers noticed this as you pretty much took point and charged right in like a dang terminator.

"I don't know what you're problem is, but it must be awfully hard to pronounce sweetie." Dean said while throwing the rest of the gear into the trunk of the Impala, and slamming it with a hint of anger while looking right at you with a sarcastic twist of the lips and his dead serious eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry princess, but last time I checked we cleared that nest of vampires back there. Oh yeah newsflash I saved your ass ummm twice If my memory serves me well." snapping back at Dean while shutting the trunk, walking toward him with your finger pointing to your head squinting your eyes and turning your head side to side all aggravated.

Sam was so tired and just about fed up from all the barking back and forth from you two.

"Hey look, we did it. Hooray! Now can we please all go back to the motel get some food then rest up for the next batch of vamps, please?... You guys are giving me a headache." while rubbing his forehead.

"Fine, better get all the rest I can, little Goldie locks might need help again." Getting into your car and shutting the door before you have to hear Deans reply.

"Oh bite me, bitch." Dean says throwing his arms out, shaking his head in utter disgust. As you started driving off into the night, back to the motel.

"Seriously though? What is her deal?" Dean snaps while honestly clueless as both are sliding into the car.

"Man I'm not sure, she clearly has some issues and you seem to know how to get her more agitated."

Sam, letting out a deep breath while scratching the back of his neck with one hand and the other shrugging then landing on his knee.

"Well she starts it Sammy." Dean stated.

"Oh nice one, Goldie." Sam laughed.

"That is just so not awesome man!" Deans face instantly protested, as his grip on the stirring wheel tightened. Letting out a slight huff as they start to make there way back to the motel.


	2. Chapter 2

The boys decide to pick up some food form a small burger joint a mile or two from the motel. Still trying to wrap their heads around your actions. Wondering what they had done make you so hostile, so vexed towards them. Silent for the rest of the ride as they are lost in deep thought, leaving the small fast food chain on route back to the motel.

"Okay, this is the right motel…right?" Dean confused as they pull into the Blue Jay Way Motel.  
"Yeah, this is the right place. So where's (Y/N)?" Sam shocked while him and Dean scout the parking lot looking for that small blue car of yours. You had always beat them back from every hunt usually nose deep in your laptop or on the phone with Garth and filling them in on the next job.  
"Well she better hurry or I'm gonna eat her burger." Dean mumbled.  
Once they park get the food and start fumbling for the keys to the room, they hear a familiar sputtering sound followed by a "vrrooom" that catches their attention. They notice it was you pulling into the empty space alongside baby.  
Hopping out of the car with a brown paper bag tucked under your arm. Glancing over at the boys you notice Sam holding out a bag to you.

"We got you a burger and fries." Sam gulped

"Don't worry its plain we checked." Dean insisted in a calm voice.

"Thanks." you muttered nodding your head and turning to your motel door next to theirs. Saying "Goodnight." as you shut the door behind you.

"Yeah, goodnight I guess." Dean shrugs then walks into their room. Sam looking at the door to your room his face riddled with worry, unsure how to handle the situation, then hanging his head down to follow Dean then shutting the door as well.

Alone and stressed out. Time to finally drink some pain away. Pulling out the fifth of bourbon from the brown paper bag grabbing a glass filling it up with ice. Twisting off the cap and pouring that sweet liquid of Jim Beam into the now chilled glass. Recapping the bottle and placing it into the small freezer, now with drink in hand sitting down on the chair in the corner of the dim lit room. Starting to sip that delicious release from the world. Sitting it back on the table in front of you looking at the bag of food, pushing it aside for now. Dinking was your main priority at this moment.  
Mind racing back to all that you have been through how it has made you so bitter and so cold. You catch yourself wondering how you let it get this bad, why you constantly keep the "bitch mode" on. Reassuring this decision by looking at it as a must, you have made it this far right? Then keep it up. Don't get soft your growing tired of losing the ones you love. Swearing to never let anything or anyone get close again. Not after losing your Dad and especially Alex.  
The two of you swore your revenge on the werewolves that ripped any and all shreds of happiness. Over four years of training and determination. Alex and you fell into the hunting world with such ease both of you naturals learning quick. Kicking ass and taking names! The night Garth came into the picture couldn't have been more perfectly timed, as he gave the both of you a ride back to the small town to fetch a new rear tire that a wendigo decided to take out in attempts to strain you two on the mountain as it was moments from getting slaughtered. Garth right away knew this was the beginning of a great friendship the three of you would definitely stay in touch, he took both of you under his wing he had connections, valuable books, tools, and an endless supply of hunts to go on. Garth was a very helpful nerdy knowledgeable goof, the brother you never had, and finally the day had come Garth actually tracked down the remaining werewolf's that had ruined everything. Just as soon as the info escaped Garth's lips the packing started instantaneously after Alex and you both stood up looking at each other and nodding not a word spoken until the trunk was shut and both of you reaching for the door handles to hit the road for the long awaited trip.

"You all be careful, please." Garth breaking the silence that had unknowingly took place.

Snapping you back "Oh you know we will dork." giving a smile hoping to calm his nerves.

"We will be back before you can spell PNEUMONOULTRAMICROSCOPICSILICOVOLCANOCONIOSIS" Alex blurted.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Garth utterly confused and scratching his head.

"Well its the full scientific name for a disease that causes inflammation in the lungs owing to the inhalation of very fine silica dust. Despite its inclusion in the dictiona-"

You cut her off "Shut up get in the car! Lets just go already no one wants or needs to remember that!"

Alex was always full of useless knowledge, and not the stuff that my come in handy it was always this off the wall shit, at least she was able to get Garth's nerves a rest by saying something that would never be expected during a moment like that.

"Call me on your way back! Ill make Pizza to celebrate!" laughing at Alex who was sticking her tongue out at you.

"We will, and how about you just order that pizza Garth cause you kinda burnt the last one to hell." Alex replied smiling then winked at him. You both waved goodbye and drove off. Garth waving until he could no longer see the blue car a smile plastered on his face.  
Arriving on the third day of non-stop driving with a few potty and snack breaks here and there. Grabbing a room at the nearest motel for one good night of well deserved rest before going ham on those werewolf's.

It felt so good, just like Christmas morning ripping and sheading up all that was yours. Smiles across both faces and laughter echoing all over. Covered in blood as the last few surviving ass holes stager around you and Alex run toward each other casually link arms like you were dancing in the rain and finished the rest off. Stomping into the place without warning or even talking the two of you had come in to get down to business. The whole thing went better than any dream you could have had.

"(Y/N)!" Alex yelled

"ARE YOU OKAY? ALEX?!" running toward her grabbing her shoulders, then turning her head to yours looking at her frozen face.

"Alex, what is it?" franticly wanting her to explain why she almost gave you a heart attack. Alex frozen for a moment longer then pointed to the neck of one the now lifeless bodies. You look over and focus on the object, then it hits you more anger rage and utter sadness washing all over you. Alex now crying, as you pull her into your arms, wrapped around her holding tight. The necklace that her mom had wore was on this son of a bitches neck. Alex didn't even have a thought about that necklace until it was right there in front of her. When they butchered your family the two of you had been in so much shock who you have thought to check for a necklace. Hard enough to just look around at what was left from the savage attack.

"We did it Alex," rubbing her back as her crying had dyed down

"Lets go back to the motel get cleaned up, grab some food then hit the road. Maybe snag one of the pillows from are room, if you wanna rest in the back seat on the way back to Garth's." You smile as she looks up nodding her head up and down.

"But-t … um.. Ca- can you-" you knew exactly what she was trying to say.

"Don't worry ill bring it back with us, you go get back to the car and ill take care of it."

"(Y/N)? Hey you okay in there?" Sam shouts loudly knocking on your door. Its around 2am, Sam was abruptly woken up by a loud dull thud coming from your room. There were quite a few thuds previous to the one that had finally snapped him out of his deep slumber.

You had consumed the whole bottle of Jim Beam, well all but the last shot or two left that had been absorbed by the grungy carpet in the room when the bottle slipped from your grasp as you lip sang to an imaginary cowed of people in front of the large mirror that covered part of the wall that led to the restroom. Your attention when to Jim as it hit the floor, you fell to your knees looking at the now empty bottle in horror from the alcohol abuse you had just committed. Out of nowhere your instantly hit with a surge of thoughts flooding your head. Some were good but those didn't last long as the waves of the past hit harder, now filled with the bad, miserable, scary, vile and all the other wicked things you tried so hard to keep locked away. Breathing is hard now as you stumble to get up, head spinning, legs unsteady falling and running into the wall desperately wanting to make it to the bed to dive under the blanket and work on calming your self down from this raging panic attack that is only growing.  
A rapid change of plans, as a strong churning of your stomach has stopped you dead in your tracks, enough to put the panic attack on a momentary pause. Tout de suite shouting "To the CAN!" Weak and unsteady but close enough to crawl on all fours, reaching the porcelain bowl to refund that alcohol. After throwing up for what felt like an eternity you lean your back on the bathtub then the smell of it hits "Shhhit." you slur, noticing that there is a decent amount of vomit in your hair. Unacceptable you think turning around to start filling up the tub a nice warm bath sounded perfect. You grab the side of the tub to help steady yourself so you can stand up, once standing you grab at your shirt to take off but soon lose your balance and slip on a rouge slat of vomit causing you to fall backwards into the tub of running water knocking your head pretty good on the wall. Slightly sitting somewhat upright head slumped over, water still flowing but not deep enough to drown in, yet.

"(Y/N)! Seriously? Come on open up, what's going on?" Sam now growing worried.  
Unknowing that you are lying in the tub of running water after having vomited your guts out while unconscious and still drunk. A mess basically, you were an utter mess at the moment.


End file.
